1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a conveyance seat in which a seat pad is covered by a seat cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-217840 (JP 6-217840 A) describes a conveyance seat provided with a seat frame, a seat pad, and a seat cover. The conveyance seat is normally configured such that the seat frame is covered by the seat pad, and the seat pad is covered by the scat cover. Also, the seat cover is normally connected to the seat frame by an end portion of the seat cover being engaged with the seat frame.
It is difficult to always make the seat frame, which constitutes the conveyance seat, as well as the seat pad and the seat cover exactly the same shape, because of manufacturing error in each seat cover and the like that is manufactured. With the related art, there may be slack in the seat cover due to manufacturing error. One way to get this slack out is to pull on the seat cover, but simply pulling on the seat cover may result in the conveyance seat having an outer shape that was not intended, due to the seat pad deforming or the like.